Changes
by Avrilea
Summary: Alvin accidentaly spilled Simon's potion that makes animals into humans so now they alll are stuck as humans for a few days how will that work out bad summary way better story AxB SxJ TxE but mostly AxB


_**This is my new story i hope you guys will like it!**_

_**Alvin's POV**_

„Hahahhahahhah!My experiment is done now even rats can be humans!"Simon laughed

"You said that in a creepy way but it's still great now Randy can be a human and he can be happy cuz that is his only wish."Jeanette said

"Coming through!"I screamed because I was running away from furious Brittany cuz I destroyed her pink skirt

Ant then a caos Alvin bumped in the potion when Theodore was coming through with Ellie and the potion spilled over everyone and all of the suddenthey became humans

"Skin and woow!"I said

"Way to go Alvin you spilled the potion all over us and we became humans!"Simon yelled

"Sorry I didn't know it's a potion cuz Dave said we are not aloved to do any kinds of experiments in the house so I'm not the only one to flame!"I told him

"Guys calm down this is kinda good to Simon maybe gets a Nobel award for this and it's kinda cool being a human for a while!"Brittany said

"Yes this is going to be a big adventure for us!"Eleonor said

"Well maybe you're right."

"Girls we have to go shopping now our bodies look so in shape and we can wear all the human clothes and we need to get you new glasses Jean."Brittany said

_**Brittany's POV**_

"Simon looks good as a human."Jean said when we were all in dressing rooms

"Theo looks way better."Ellie said

"Camon guys they both look good,Alvin is annoying as hell but he has the best looks you have to admit it."I said

"Well we shouldn't be fighting about that."Jean said when we were steping out of our dressing rooms

"OMG, Britt you look so good!"Ellie said

"Thanks you two look great too and isn't that Alvin trying to get rid of that girl-zombie over there on the boys part?"I said

"OMG it is and I see Si and Theo right there I need to ask Simon something,Ellie are you coming with me?"Jean said

"Sure Bye Britt see ya in 10 minutes."Ellie said

I walked over to Alvin and the zombie girl left "I think the grey hoodie would fit you better."I said and gave Alvin the hoodie

"Thanks Britt!"He said and smiled at me"Wow you look great!"He complimented me

"You look good too."I gave the compliment back

"Wanna go and get some ice-cream or a milk shake?"Alvin asked

"Sure but let's buy these clothes first."I said

I was wearing black jeans a tirquise top(I WAS KINDA SICK OF PINK)and white high was wearing a purple dress with white leggings and all star was wearing the same shoes as Jean but with a green skirt and a white top.

All the boys were wearing Jeans but Alvin had a white T-shirt and a black leather jacket,Simon had a blue shirt and Theo had a green hoodie

WE were all in the ice-cream parlour and I couldn't believe that my opinion about Alvin changed in 10 minutes

"So what are we going to do about school?"Jean asked

"I don't know and I don't want to know."I said

"It's late let's go home."Simon said and we all agreed we were all wondering what to tell Dave

_At home_

_(THIS IS STILL IN BRITTANY'S POV JUST FOR YOU GUYS TO KNOW.)_

"_So guys you are finally here…"Dave said and dropped the bags in his hands when he saw us." Ummmm well who are you?"He asked _

"_Dave it's us the chipmunks and chipettes but Simon's potion accidentally spilled on us and when I say accidently I mean that I accidentally bumped in it and it spilled on all six of us."Alvin said the truth to Dave_

"_Well how can I believe you?"Dave asked us another question_

"_Ask us something that only we could know."I said and truly hoped that Dave will believe us_

"_Ok than,who did kidnap Jeanette when we were shipwrecked?"(IN THEIR LIFE THAT WAS STILL A SECRET AND THAT MOVIE KINDA WASN'T MADE) Dave asked and look at us in weird way_

"_That's easy Zoe did that and Si become a French dude and I had to be UGHHH,YUCKK, I can't even say that but I will I had to be the responsible one and the funniest part Brittany had to be smart!"Alvin said and ended on the floor laughing and I furiously looked at him and he finally stopped.I was a second away from killing him _

"_Ok I believe you guys and this is what we are going to do about school:you will say that you are my sisters and brothers kids and that we are having a family exchange program and that will be the plan until we change you guys back Ok?"Dave exclaimed to everyone_

"_What about names?"Ellie asked_

"_You can pick a name for yourself."Dave answered_

"_Now go in your rooms and have some sleep."Dave ordered _

"_Kay Dave see ya in the morning."I said and waved_

_We were all going upstairs and I already knew that we girls will have a talk about everything and I couldn't wait to show them all the clothes I bought in the I decided that my name will Tiffany it rimes with Brittany so it will be easier for me to remember. When we were in our room I asked Jean and Ellie :"So what will be your names mine will be Tiffany?"_

"_Mine will be Nellie and Jeanettes name will be Elisabet."Ellie said_

"_Simon told me that their names will for Alvin:Calvin for Theo:Leo for Simon: Dwayne I don't know why but maybe cuz of that actor Dwayne Johnson."I exclaimed_

"_Lights out!" Jeanette said and we all started to f_

_**Sooooooo?Review!**_


End file.
